Crash, Thomas, and Ryan's Adventures of Injustice: Gods Among Us
Crash, Thomas, and Ryan's Adventures of Injustice: Gods Amond Us is a new game to be made by Nighlocktheawesome. Summary In an alternate world, Superman and Ryan F-Freeman have not only mistakenly killed their wives Lois Lane and Aria Blaze and their unborn sons, but destroyed Metropolis with a nuclear bomb. When it was discovered by Superman and Ryan F-Freeman that Batman's enemy, the Joker, and Nighlock's enemy, Ryvine Sparkle, were the masterminds behind Superman and Ryan F-Freeman's mistake by drugging them. In retribution, Superman and Ryan F-Freeman kill The Joker and Ryvine Sparkle. In the real world, The Justice Leage and Ryan's Gang fight the Injustice League and the Masters of Evil in Metropolisand the Justice League Watchtower. As the Joker, his girlfriend Harley Quinn, Ryvine Sparkle, and his sister Twivine Sparkle set a nuclear bomb in Metropolis, most of the Justice League members, Gang, The Joker, and Ryvine Sparkle are teleported to the alternate world where Superman and Ryan F-Freeman are the oppresive rulers of Planet Earth and Equestria and where that world's Batman and Nighlock are rebels trying to tople the empire. The Real World's Justice League and Gang must team up with the alternate world's Batman and Nighlock and end the alternate Superman and Ryan F-Freeman's empire. Plot Opening: Batman and Nighlock interrogate The Joker and Ryvine Sparkle/Superman and Ryan F-Freeman kill The Joker and Ryvine Sparkle In an alternate world, The Joker and Ryvine Sparkle have destroyed Metropolis with a nuke that went off when Superman and Ryan F-Freeman were tricked into killing Lois Lane and Aria Blaze and their unborn children. Batman and Nighlock interrogate Joker and Ryvine on where they got the bomb until the interrogation is crashed by Superman and Ryan who avenge Lois and Aria by killing Joker and Ryvine, despite Batman's and Nighlock's protests. Since this incident, Superman and Ryan decide to protect Earth and Equestria their way by taking over them. The superheroes and gang are divided into two groups: the One Earth Regime led by Superman and Ryan and the Insurgency led by Batman and Nighlock. In the Main Universe/Chapter 1: Batman and Nighlock/Batman, Nighlock, Wonder Woman, Meg Griffin, Green Lantern, Spyro, Adagio Dazzle, Aquaman, Gill Grunt, Green Arrow, Crash Bandicoot, The Joker, and Ryvine Sparkle get teleported to the Regime Universe Five years later, in the Main Universe, the Justice League and the gang were able to stop the nuclear explosion. The Justice League fight against Lex Luthor, Lord Business, Doomsday, Tirek, Black Adam, Electro, Ares, and Hades. While this is going on, Batman and Nighlock go to check on Joker and Ryvine in Arkham Asylum. Deathstroke and Lightning Dust attack them, allowing Joker and Ryvine to escape. Batman and Nighlock fight and defeat them, and head to the Justice League Watchtower, where Lex Luthor, Lord Business, Bane, Bone, Catwoman, Corrupted Tigress, Solomon Grundy, and Living Zombie are battling against the Teen Titans, Nightwing (Richard Grayson), Raven, Death (Walking Dead), and Roadkill. While the Titans battle Catwoman, Corrupted Tigress, Solomon Grundy, and Living Zombie, Nighlock and Batman battle Bane and Bone when Lex and Business sic them on them. After beating them, they fight and defeat Lex and Business, disabling their equipment with EMP inhibitors. Superman contacts Batman and tells him he is sending Doomsday to deep space, and Batman tells him to send him into very deep space. Ryan contacts Nighlock and tells him that he is taking Tirek to deep Tartarus and Nighlock to take him to very deep Tartarus. Lex and Business reveal they had given The Joker and Ryvine a nuke to blow up Metopolis so that they could take over. Batman and Nighlock put the Justice League and gang on red alert. They confront The Joker and Ryvine after the Joker tells Harley to go to the getaway van and Ryvine tells Twivine to go with her. Just as Joker and Ryvine press the button to activate the bomb as the Justice League and gang were arriving, Batman, Nighlock, Wonder Woman, Meg Griffin, Green Lantern, Spyro, Adagio Dazzle, Aquaman, Gill Grunt, Green Arrow, Crash Bandicoot, The Joker, and Ryvine Sparkle are suddenly teleported to the Regime universe. Blaming Batman and Nighlockfor it, The Joker and Ryvine battle them but lose. Suddenly, they are surrounded by Regime Soldiers. After Batman, Nighlock, Joker, and Ryvine escape, Batman and Nighlock comment that they are in a nightmare. Meanwhile, with Wonder Woman, Meg Griffin, Green Lantern, Spyro, Adagio Dazzle, Aquaman, Gill Grunt, Green Arrow, and Crash Bandicoot/Chapter 2: Green Lantern, Spyro, and Adagio Dazzle/Wonder Woman, Meg Griffin, Green Lantern, Spyro, Adagio Dazzle, Green Arrow, and Crash Bandicoot meet Insurgency Batman and Insurgency Nighlock Meanwhile, Trivia *The One Earth Regime will consist of Superman (Regime), Wonder Woman (Regime), Hawkgirl (Regime), Cyborg (Regime), Raven (Possessed), Nightwing (Damien Wayne), Sinestro, Killer Frost, Black Adam (Regime), Solomon Grundy, Doomsday, Yellow Lantern (Hal Jordan), The Flash (until he defects to the Insurgency), Shazam, Bane, Catwoman, Aquaman, Ryan F-Freeman (Regime) , Meg Griffin (Rigeme), Archangel (Regime), Vision (Regime), Scarlet Witch (Regime), Punisher, Shadowcat (Kaitlin Tavary), Evil Anna (Regime), Evil Elsa, Electro, Living Zombie, Tirek, Spyro (Regime), Adagio Dazzle (Regime), Quicksilver (until he defects to the Insurgency), Living Lightning (Regime), Bone, Tigress, Rarity (Regime), Human Rarity (Regime), Princess Celestia (Regime), Rainbow Dash (Regime), Human Rainbow Dash (Regime), James (Regime), Gordon (Regime), Bumblebee (Regime), Arcee (Regime), Knock Out (Regime), Shining Armor (Regime), King Sombra, Nightmare Moon, Rothbart, Scootaloo (Regime), Steeljaw, Thunderhoof, Clampdown, Underbite, Taser (Regime), Sauron (Marvel) (Regime), Justice (Regime), Shark Fleet (Regime), Moana (Regime), Black Widow (Regime), Black Panther (actually working for the Insurgency) (Regime/Insurgency), Odette (Regime), Human Scar (Regime), and Prince Derek (Regime). *This marks the first appearance of Regime Superman, Regime Ryan, Regime Wonder Woman, Regime Hawkgirl, Regime Cyborg, Regime Raven, Regime Damian Wayne, Regime Sinestro, Regime Black Adam, Regime Green Lantern (Yellow Lantern), Regime Flash, Regime Shazam, Regime Aquaman, Regime Ryan F-Freeman, Regime Meg Griffin, Regime Archangel, Regime Vision, Regime Scarlet Witch, Regime Punisher (who defects to the Society in the next game), Regime Evil Anna, Regime Evil Elsa, Regime Electro, Regime Living Zombie, Regime Adagio Dazzle, Regime Quicksilver, Regime Living Lightning, Regime Tigress, Regime Rarity, Regime Human Rarity, Regime Princess Celestia, Regime Rainbow Dash, Regime Human Rainbow Dash, Regime James, Regime Gordon, Regime Bumblebee, Regime Arcee, Regime Knock Out, Regime Shining Armor, Regime King Sombra, Regime Nightmare Moon, Regime Rothbart, Regime Scootaloo, Regime Steeljaw, Regime Thunderhoof, Regime Clampdown, Regime Underbite, Regime Taser, Regime Sauron (Marvel), Regime Justice, Regime Shark Fleet, Regime Moana, Regime Black Widow, Regime/Insurgency Black Panther, Regime Odette, Regime Human Scar, Regime Prince Derek, Regime Shadowcat (Kaitlin Tavary), *The Insurgency will consist of Batman (Insurgency), Nighlock (Insurgency), Batman, Nighlock, Green Arrow, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Green Lantern, Meg Griffin, Spyro, Gill Grunt, Crash Bandicoot, Adagio Dazzle, Poison Sci-Ryan, Poison Ivy, Gloriosa Daisy, AU Jason Voorhees, * * * * Scenes *Opening: Batman and Nighlock interrogate The Joker and Ryvine Sparkle/Superman and Ryan F-Freeman kill The Joker and Ryvine Sparkle *In the Main Universe/Chapter 1: Batman and Nighlock/ Batman, Nighlock, Wonder Woman, Meg Griffin, Green Lantern, Spyro, Adagio Dazzle, Aquaman, Gill Grunt, Green Arrow, Crash Bandicoot, The Joker, and Ryvine Sparkle are teleported to the Regime Universe *Chapter 2 *Chapter 3: /Meeting Poison Sci-Ryan and his girlfriend, * * * * * * * Category:Video Games Category:Nighlocktheawesome Category:Ryantransformer017